The present invention relates to an apparatus for the emptying of containers. Apparatus of this type have long been known from the prior art, for example in the form of drawing systems. In this way, apparatus are known for example in which the emptying of the containers is carried out in such a way that gas is fed into the container and so the liquid is forced out of the container by the over-pressure which occurs. In addition, in recent years apparatus have become known in which the emptying of the container is carried out by this container being compressed and the liquid present in the interior being forced out of the container in this way.
The problem arises in the case of drawing systems of this type that the component parts thereof are frequently very difficult to clean and large quantities of chemicals also have to be used for the purpose of cleaning.
The object of the present invention is therefore to make cleaning procedures simpler for systems of this type and possibly to be able to dispense with them completely.